【鸣佐同人】跨越时光我爱你
by SAKURORA
Summary: 无。


警告！！！！！！

ooc有！！！出轨有！！！虐也有！各位看心态吧，不看也行系列。

鸣人叔鸣。

漩涡鸣人=小鸣人

《跨越时空我爱你》

文/叮璎

「上」

到底是什么时候变成这样的关系呢？

在他还不是火影，也没有家室的时候就和佐助开始始纠缠不清了。本来，他的生活应该按照所有人期望的那样幸福。却因为一场春梦，把他藏于心底的秘密再次唤醒。

梦里发生了什么他都忘得差不多了，只记得佐助被他干到了高潮。记得他眼角的泪水，被弄到乱七八糟还想要他。

「快点，让我坏掉……鸣人~」

虽然说是梦，但他清楚的记得他在身下承欢的样子，一边难耐的扭着腰一边呻吟着。也只能喊出他的名字了。

在醒来之后，他无法控制自己。对着自己的朋友可耻硬了。即使是从没接触过轻语的处男，他也知道这意味着什么。对佐助的爱情和性欲像是洪水一样，冲击着他的理智。

但是，他不能。

早在两个月前，鸣人订婚了，与那个从小就深爱着他的女孩。

他当然知道自己不该去招惹佐助，也尽可能的不去的与他相遇，就连碰巧见到也躲的远远的，他害怕的甚至不敢与他目光相对。

『结婚后，一切都会结束了。』鸣人有些天真的想道。

但越来越近的婚期却没有让他感觉到好受一点，夜里他甩开了吵闹的同伴们躲在这种地方喝闷酒，一个人在居酒屋喝的酩酊大醉。这种事，还是第一次。

摇摇晃晃的回到了家里，打开灯便看到了瘫在自己床上的人影。

是佐助。不过为什么要做这种事啊，莫非他也醉了吗？

"喂，小佐助！这里可不是你要待的地方啊我说。快回家去。"

被刺眼的灯光照的遮住了眼睛，就连的眼泪也被他用手掌挡住了。

佐助问，"我们……喂鸣人，我们不是朋友吗？为什么……为什么要这么对我。"

佐助……

此时的他应该离开的，只要跟佐助扯上关系的事总会让他心思慌乱。

他走到佐助身边，拿开了他挡着脸庞的手。他本只是想安慰他，只是想低头吻去他的眼泪。却控制不住自己与他唇舌纠缠在一起。佐助愣了一秒后，也放弃似得拥抱了他。 心照不宣的二人什么都没有解释，只是挑逗着对方。

呵！借酒装疯，多好的办法。

"那么就当做意外如何？"佐助说。 不，他什么也没有说。这都是自己的幻觉。这都是自己为了宽恕自己而做的梦。早就爱上佐助却始终不肯承认的人是他。

一个吻犹如一个落在稻草堆的星火，愈燃愈烈。衣服一件件的被脱了下来，两具赤裸的身体交缠着，拥抱着，感受着对方的温度。

太美了，与梦里一样美丽脸庞正一脸潮红，崩裂开来的快感让他无助的拽着床单。

"啊……鸣人！不……不要了。不……" 鸣人粗暴的抽插不曾停下一秒，都狠狠干向他的深处。漂亮白皙的腿挂在肩头，他能看到那个被搞的一塌糊涂的小洞，此时正贪婪的享受着他的巨物。

无论是身体上，还是空缺的内心都是十分舒适的，但这种感觉却几乎让鸣人想哭。为什么……

为什么现在才发现他们他们是如此相爱呢。

一双温柔的手擦去他的眼泪，他笨拙的安慰的说，"哭什么啊大笨蛋。一点也不痛，这样……很舒服。"

"佐助……"鸣人搂紧他的腰，再一次狠狠插了进去。这是他的佐助，他不要交给任何人。这是独属于他的。整个夜晚，他几乎疯狂的要着佐助，有什么关系？反正佐助也一脸舒服的不得了的表情。

结婚也好，木叶也好，或者一直以来当做梦想的火影我都不在乎，我想跟你一起走。那一刻鸣人决定了。

明天早上就那么告诉他吧！现在拽住他的手，还来得及！

第二天。

鸣人醒来后身边空无一人，无论哪里都没有佐助的痕迹。难道……又是一场梦。不过当鸣人在桌子上发现一封书信的时候，又彻底否定了这样的想法。

纸上字很多，鸣人又没什么耐心。或许是酒还没醒过来，他根本没办法看明白佐助在说什么？

什么叫「当做什么都没有发生过，不要再四处追着我了」，那昨晚醉醺醺的跑过来躺他床上算什么啊？

这句话，还没等他想明白婚礼已经到了期限。

身后美丽的新娘子娇羞的握住了他的手，温柔道，"时间要到了，快走吧。"

"知道了我说。"鸣人强行打起了精神，将脑中乱七八糟的念头甩了个一干二净。 你知道吗佐助？有那么一瞬间，我多么希望现在拉着我的人是你。

愧疚的他笑着拽起新娘的手走向了婚礼殿堂，紧紧的握着，生怕会后悔似得。

那一天鸣人结婚了，朋友里唯独佐助没有参加。甚至一封书信也懒得寄。有人问他佐助去了哪里？鸣人说，他也不清楚。

这一切或许又是个梦吧。鸣人想。

「中」

之后的生活无非是结婚，生子这样的事，总是一股冲劲努力的鸣人第一次感觉到了人生的无趣。

在26岁那年，他成为万人敬仰的火影大人。多好啊，他得到了他曾经所希望的一切。 但是，却依然不幸福。现在的他，总会想起很久以前第七班的时候，虽然自己总是像个笨蛋一样拼命。不过那时候笑容总是发自内心的。

过量的工作，办公室就成了他第二个家。虽然表面上说，「抱歉，工作实在太忙不能陪你们」，实际上心里稍微的感到了一些轻松的。

文件一批又一批送过来，鸣人打了哈欠继续战斗。虽然一直没停手，可这文件的量真是不减反增。不过这也是没办法的事，现在的木叶属于经济高速发展的时候，工作量大也是必然的。

"抱歉，打扰一下。"秘书在门口敲了门，"门口有个奇怪的男人留下了一个卷轴，说是一定要交给您。"

看着对方递过来的卷轴，鸣人一头雾水。"奇怪的男人？是个怎样的男人？可疑吗？"

"啊...那个。"秘书犹豫着开了口，"我看着眼熟，有点像宇智波佐助先生。"

"佐助？真的吗！"鸣人扔下卷轴就冲了出去，果然在火影楼下看到了准备离开的佐助。

原来真的是佐助啊！

"好不容易回来，你难道不想说什么吗？"鸣人装作一副冷静的样子，望着那个即将离去的背影喊到。

"哟，好久不见。"佐助停住了，脸上带着的有些讽刺的笑，"你要让我说什么？新婚快乐？还是恭喜您成为火影，七代火影大人。"

鸣人被气的够呛，冲上去的一把揪住他的领子，"为什么你能一脸无所谓的回来说这种话，你觉得我是笨蛋吗我说！为什么一句话不说就离开。"

"现在的一切这是你的梦想吧，与我纠缠只会让你与梦想背道而驰。"

"没有你在，这算什么梦想。你根本一点也不懂我！"

"鸣人，太迟了。已经太迟了……"佐助苦笑着转身，却被身后的鸣人一把拽住。熟悉的气息的凑近，吻的他喘不过来。

"放……放手，鸣人！你给我住手。"

"不放！我才不想放啊我说！"鸣人双手紧紧的抱着他，害怕他再次消失在夜里。

"要……被看到了，混账！"佐助狠狠地推开他质问着，"就算出轨也无所谓吗？"

"那么，不要被发现……不就好了吗？我已经，不想再失去你了。"

佐助震惊，就在这时鸣人搂住佐助一个瞬身术去了曾经的小屋子。

"这里的话，就没有人打扰了。"

"喂，你真的要……"

鸣人用一个吻堵住他想说的话，他知道，但是他不在乎。

或许是因为没有意志坚定的推开他，才让一切变得一发不可收拾。

现在的情况可与上次的醉酒不一样，现在的两个人头脑都十分清醒，知道继续下去意味着什么。

佐助挣扎了两下后，便沉溺在他怀里不做声了。鸣人小心翼翼的吻着，怕这个梦又碎了。

"佐助，在旅行的时候，有没有想我呢我可是天天在想佐助的说。"

当然，佐助并没有回答。只是闭上眼睛，任他胡作非为。轻柔的吻很舒服，有种被人疼惜的感觉。

佐助不想看他难过的表情，便闭上了眼睛，伸手抱住了他。突然他放弃了抵抗，无奈的说，"像那个夜晚一样对我，鸣人。我……不会再跑了，不会了。"

两个人相视一笑。一切，仿佛又回到了过去的样子。

"我爱你，佐助。"

莫名的告白，让佐助心中有种难过的感觉。

佐助对他的感情，鸣人是知道的。正因为知道，他才敢肆无忌惮的用这种混账的方式把佐助留在身边。

他确实也是混账到底了，整日不回家与佐助纠缠在一起。

直到，那一天。佐助与一个少年走进火影楼的时候。他的一切都结束了。

"你好啊我说，我是漩涡鸣人，是来时空旅行的。"

「下」

多年前年，鸣人做了一个梦。多年后，鸣人又想起了那个梦，在遇见那个少年的时候。

十九岁的漩涡鸣人？是的，十九岁。他最接近梦想的十九岁。

「你好啊我说，我是漩涡鸣人的说，是来时空旅行的。」

许许多多的如同梦境的碎片，在鸣人的脑海中拼凑在一起。他想起来了，时空旅行，遇到了三十多岁的佐助，与那个混账的七代目。

不是梦，鸣人记得很清楚。他告诉那个佐助，他说他会改变一切。啊…对了，还有那个混账的七代目，说的不就是现在的自己吗？所以，这些年来，自己都做了什么……

被真相击垮的鸣人情绪越发的低落，最近的佐助的眼光几乎都在那个十九岁的鸣人身上。

少年阳光的笑，无理取闹的动作，闹脾气的样子，都惹得佐助发自内心的喜欢。这些，鸣人从他眼睛里都能看出来。他很久没那样笑过了呢……

他看到了佐助与他相拥的时候终于，嫉妒了。

他将佐助拽来了办公室。

"怎么了？"

"明明都是一个人，佐助却比较偏爱他呢。都把我冷落了的说。"鸣人难过的埋在了他的怀里，心中有些酸涩。

"我才你的唯一！"手开始脱他的衣服，粗暴的撕扯着。鸣人手掌在他身体上抚摸着，深情的望着。他也脱了自己的衣服，与他拥抱。狠狠地拥抱着，亲吻着，多希望能融为一体。

砰——

狠狠地一拳落在了鸣人的脸上。

"够了，已经够了。"佐助推开鸣人，将衣服随便披好就匆忙逃脱。

哦，被拒绝了。

鸣人的反应倒是出奇的冷静，在他跑出去后，他又穿好衣服后又回到了桌前继续批文件。或许……

是那个穿越而来的少年鸣人，他一脸怒气的一拳揍向了威严的坐在那里的七代目。

"混账家伙！你知道他有多喜欢你吗？你这个混账！"鸣人气的有些发抖，他替佐助感到委屈与不值。

"我不就是你吗？你这么说倒是对你自己有什么好处。不过话说回来，佐助居然把什么都告诉你了啊！"

"快！告诉我他去了哪里？"

"真羡慕啊，可以放下一切什么的。青春真好啊！"

一直在的惹毛了他，漩涡鸣人上前揪住了鸣人的领子，"听好了，废柴大叔！我跟你可不一样，我要立刻赶去佐助身边才行。"

"那……可以听我说两句吗？"

"说吧！"对方放下了他的领子。

"就那么信任我？不怕我抢走佐助？"

"虽然我不太懂你们发生了什么，但是你就是我，没有不相信自己的理由吧我说。"

鸣人看着他，突然有种想哭的感觉。"年轻真好啊我说，我当年也这样的说。"

感慨过后，鸣人开始讲述关于那个梦的事。

"一开始，我只认为那只是一场梦。并不敢坦然面对他，但是你出现那一刻，我才突然发觉这不是梦。什么都想起来了，这都是我曾经经历的过的事情。"

"我，完全没听懂。"

鸣人突然想到什么，问道，"那我问你，你来的时候是什么日子。"

"嗯……十月二十日，前不久佐助为了我生日难得会村子的说。"

"十月？原来如此，居然差了整整一年啊。我回去的时候，也是十月左右，不过正好是二十岁的时候。但……我订婚是在八月下旬。"

如今想来，越来越不对劲。关于订婚的任何事情，他并没有丝毫的印象。

一边的漩涡鸣人表示，"所以，你是在不知情的情况下订婚了吗我说。"

"不知道，关于十九到二十岁的记忆，全是空白。除了那个梦我根本，我记不起任何事。最开始没注意，不过这样会觉得很奇怪。"

"怎么会？到底发生了什么？你的意思是，我也会一样吗？"

"大概……"鸣人也不确定，只是隐隐有这种感觉而已。看着对面沉思的漩涡鸣人，问，"你在……想什么？"

"我在想……仅仅因为时空的差错，所以最终才发展成这样了吗？"

"不，因为我是胆小鬼。"鸣人说。

平静许久，漩涡鸣人突然说道，"这么说起来我也是呢！看着佐助离开也好，没能说出真正的意图也好，真是个不折不扣的胆小鬼！喂……大叔。如果我告诉他「我想跟你走，你才是我的梦想。」这种话，他应该会骂我笨蛋吧。"

"一定会那么说吧。"看着眼前灿烂笑着的少年，鸣人的心里泛起一种奇怪的心情。如果是他，一定可以改变些什么。

"佐助就在火之国边境的峠塔，剩下的我会想办法。"

"嗯，把未来都赌在我身上？难道不会吃醋吗？"

"你就是我。"鸣人提醒到，"无论哪个我，都是深爱着宇智波佐助。无论穿越了怎样的时空，经历了怎样的绝望。"

"真是的，成年人都是这样吗？"漩涡离开前看了他一眼，然后嘴角扬起了自信的笑容。

向目的地冲去。

（ 完 ）


End file.
